Little Turtle Duck
by teenHPtitans
Summary: As Azula rests peacefully under the big tree in the garden, Ty Lee promptly interrupts that peace with an injured turtle-duck. / Oneshot TyZula. Suggested material. Not too much.


Azula sat silently, leaning up against the large oak tree in the palace gardens. She watched a family of turtle-ducks swim and she remembered how she was scolded when she was younger by her mother when she found out how Azula "fed" them.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a certain pink friend of hers.

"Azula! Look at this one. It's hurt," Ty Lee began and pointed to a baby turtle-duck, barely able to stay afloat and quickly tiring.

_If we take this bird in, with its broken leg_

_We could nurse it, she said_

"Leave it Ty Lee," Azula said as she watched Ty Lee reach for it.

"But Azula –"

"If it is not strong enough to swim, it will drown. Survival of the fittest."

"But –"

"I'm leaving," Azula interrupted, getting up from her spot and walked towards the inside of the palace. Ty Lee glanced behind her and watched the turtle-duck struggle before following Azula.

Azula walked to door of her chambers, opened it and strolled in. Not expected Ty Lee to follow her, she nearly smacked her friend in the face with it when she attempted to close the door.

"You're not with the pathetic turtle-duck?" she asked.

Ty Lee shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Azula closed the door and walked to her bed. When she reached it she crashed on it, hands behind her head, deep in thought.

_Come inside for a little lie down with me,_

Ty Lee wondered over to the over sized mattress and laid beside Azula. She wrapped her arm around Azula's waist and snuggled in closer to listen to Azula's heart beat. She was crying silently, thinking about the defenseless turtle-duck.

_And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worst thing._

_But when I wake up, and your make up is on my shoulder,_

_And tell me if I lie down, would you stay now?_

_Let me hold ya, oh._

Azula could feel the silent tears on her chest. She did the one thing she knew would always please Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee."

Ty Lee looked up at Azula, her wide eyes red. Her eyes soon closed though when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

_But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,_

_Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,_

_And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,_

_Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,_

_And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird._

_My little bird._

The next half hour was a blur to the pair. Everything they did went by quickly – sometimes too quickly for the acrobat and sometimes too hot – literally.

Azula recognized when she made Ty Lee uncomfortable with the heat she put off; Ty Lee would always attempt to push her lover's hands off from her stomach or neck or wherever they were located.

Azula, being as stubborn and dominate as she was, wouldn't want to comply with Ty Lee. Instead she would simply relocate her hands or attempt to slightly cool them off.

_If we take a walk out, in the morning dew,_

_We can lay down, so I'm next to you,_

_Come inside for a little homemade tea,_

_And if you fall asleep, then at least your next to me,_

_And if I wake up, say its late love, get back to sleep,_

_I'm covered by nature and I'm safe now,_

_Underneath this oak tree, with you beside me._

_But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,_

_Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,_

_And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,_

_Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,_

_And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird._

_My little bird,_

_My little bird,_

_My little bird._

When things finally calmed down Ty Lee was once again positioned on Azula and she foolishly brought up the topic of the injured turtle-duck.

The princess wasted no time to start raising her voice at Ty Lee for being weak and stupid, calling her names and doing what she could to insult her.

_And of all these things I'm sure of, I'm not quite certain of your love,_

The tears that fell from Ty Lee's eyes weren't silent this time.

_You make me scream, and then I made you cry,_

Azula just barely backed off.

_When I left that little bird with its broken leg to die._

Ty Lee then heard Azula barely whisper an apology and felt a pair of lips on the top of her head.

_But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,_

_Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,_

_And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,_

_Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,_

_But I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird._

__Azula thought of the little turtle-duck as they laid there and tried to see why Ty Lee was so protective of it.

_My little bird, whoa oh oh oh whoaa,_

_My little bird,_

_My little bird,_

__She only thought of one reason when she looked down at Ty Lee.

_You're my little bird..._

* * *

_30 Dec. 2012_

_'ello lovelies! This? Oh I'm not too sure what _this _is... I wrote it a few months back at 3 in the morning when I was listening to music. Thus this song inspired POS fic. The song is called _Little Bird _by Ed Sheeran (so all rights to him and his team)._

_I haven't edited it since then so there are probably a ton of grammatical errors and is wihtout a doubt all over the place. It's missing something but I can't quite figure it out. Oh well :P_

_Anyways... hope y'all have been enjoying your holiday breaks. Peace out! xx_


End file.
